


Midnight Donuts

by Kalinke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalinke/pseuds/Kalinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s more than two years later and over the best cup of lukewarm slightly burned coffee he can get at 3am at a gas station two hours away from home that it occurs to him that his son did actually and in fact do intensive research on penises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Donuts

It’s more than two years later and over the best cup of lukewarm slightly burned coffee he can get at 3am at a gas station two hours away from home that it occurs to him that his son did actually and in fact do intensive research on penises. Cause, you know – and he knows, he really does – a 15 year old boy does not simply stumble over and then write about the history of male circumcision. Cause it's not quite as... enticing as pictures of naked people. So, porn? Yeah. Horrible porn? Sure. Terrifyingly dehumanizing porn? Yes, sadly. All of that made that much easier by the Internet.

But the history of the male circumcision? Nope. No. It had to be something en route to whatever Stiles needed to know about penises.

And so it’s over the driest donut the gas station dared to sell that it occurs to him that Stiles was so _preoccupied_ with penises at that time that he actually wrote about male circumcision in his econ midterm paper.

He could have written about Lydia – it wouldn’t have been the first time – and Stiles does have a hard time focusing. But that degree of missing the point is unusual. Even for Stiles.

It’s only when he washes his hands and grimaces at his own sallow reflection that it occurs to him that his preoccupation with his son’s preoccupation with penises more than a year ago is a little weird.

Unless, he thinks, maybe it’s not. Working hypothesis: Stiles digs dicks. And the grimace on his face morphs into a grin, two parts glee and one part shame: he can practically hear Stiles huffing, saying: “Dad! That… I… That’s not even a pun!”

So, Stiles is quite possibly gay. But his infatuation with Lydia suggests not exclusively, thus possibly bisexual. And he came out to him. Sort of. During the kanima-months. And Stiles felt confident enough to tell his father he’s gay to protect a friend. Which as a spur-of-the-moment-thing is typically Stiles. But long-term?

What if he was straight? “Sorry Dad, it was just a phase?!”

Well. Again. Wouldn’t be a first. But Stiles was eight at the time and it was Scott and the memory explodes suddenly behind his eyes: Stiles smiling brightly at his father over his shoulder, front teeth missing, as he pulls Scott up the stairs to show him something.

After Scott had left – they’re in the kitchen now – Stiles climbed onto his father’s knees grinning from ear to ear and pressing himself into his father’s embrace, little face tucked against his father’s shoulder.

With his legs kicking and his excitement making the beginnings of the words a messy jumble, Stiles gasped: “When we’re old, we’re gonna get married, me and Scott.” “

Yeah?” he’d asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

“Does Scott know?”

And Stiles pushed away from his father to look at him, his face serious and maybe a little sad, to say, “Not yet.”

“Well, Son, he’ll be a fine husband.”

“And so will you,” said Claudia, kissing the top of Stiles’s head and putting carrots and a knife in front of her husband.

The light flickers and he shakes his head to put some order into this chaos. When Stiles crushes, he crushes hard. First Scott, but he’s not sure if it counts and if- if only Claudia were here, she’d know. And then there’s Lydia. He sighs, scrubbing his hands over his head and leaves. So, Stiles is bisexual. But Stiles probably won’t make anything easy, so he’ll go with queer or plurisexual or- is that even a thing? He’s gotta get on that!


End file.
